Watch Me Bleed
by Suicidal Mickey Mouse
Summary: Two School of Rockers share a secret about their homelives, and they've made a pact. What will it take to reveal the truth? A ZackSummer fic. Complete.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: This prologue takes place the day after the Battle of the Bands. The rest of the story will take place two years later and move forward from there. For the purpose of this story, the scenes in the end credits did not happen. Summer's mother was not appalled that her daughter had been taught by an impostor. Both Zack's father and Summer's mother were not impressed by the band and were very angry with their children. Lastly, this prologue is mostly foreshadowing for the real story.  
  
Prologue  
  
The day after Battle of the Bands, Summer walked into the classroom, a white cast on her right wrist. As usual, her uniform was immaculate and pressed neatly, and her shoulder length hair framed her face perfectly, without a stray hair in sight. Her brown eyes held their usual shine, and her books and pencil pouch were arranged in order of size and held in her left arm. It appeared to be a normal day for Summer Hathaway. Unless you noticed the silver charm bracelet she always wore was missing.  
  
Quickly, she sat down in her seat, and opened her book, The Catcher in the Rye. She was reading intently as she did every morning when Katie walked over. "Hey Summer."  
  
Summer looked up from her book. "Hi Katie." She quickly put her bookmark in the book and closed it. "You did a great job yesterday."  
  
Katie grinned. "You too."  
  
"I didn't do anything. I was backstage the entire time."  
  
"You got us there, Sum. We couldn't have played a great show without you."  
  
"Thanks, but it was nothing."  
  
After a short silence, Katie spoke again. "I'm having a sleep over tonight for the girls of the band. Do you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure," Summer nodded. "I'll check with my mom at lunch."  
  
"Great."  
  
The girls continued talking until the bell rang, where Katie promptly walked back to her seat, waiting for Ms. Mullins to enter. Most students were quiet, as the rules stated they should. "Good morning," Ms. Mullins announced entering. "Today we were unfortunately unable to find a substitute, so you will be watching a documentary about abuse, and what to do if you suspect someone is being abused, or abusing themselves." Two students shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "This documentary will take all day but you will have short breaks in between tapes and for lunch. The audio visual equipment is on its way down. You may talk quietly amongst yourselves until it arrives."  
  
Summer reopened her book.  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer carefully placed her lunch tray that had been precariously balanced on her good arm on the table before sitting down. "My mom says I can come."  
  
Katie picked up her sandwich. "Great. Be over at my house by five thirty. By the way, what happened to your wrist?"  
  
Summer sipped her milk before answering. "The housekeeper didn't tell me she waxed the kitchen floor. I slipped."  
  
"You are such a klutz sometimes, Sum." Katie laughed, as did Tomeka and Alicia.  
  
"Hey, any idea why guitar man Zack is headed over here?" Alicia asked, grabbing Katie's apple.  
  
Tomeka shrugged. "Probably wants to say something about the show." "Hi Zack." The four girls greeted as the guitarist arrived at their table.  
  
Zack nodded. "Hey. Here's your bracelet Summer. I think I managed to fix it." He held out a silver charm bracelet, which Summer took gratefully.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. I'll talk to you later." Zack turned and began walking back to his table but then turned back. "By the way, I added a charm. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Summer eyed a small electric guitar. "Not at all. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Zack continued walking back to his table. The second he was out of earshot the three others at the table joined in a communal "Oooooooooo."  
  
Summer snapped. "What?"  
  
"What was Zack Mooneyham doing with your charm bracelet?" Katie teased. "And why did he add a charm?"  
  
"It broke when I fell. I was walking around the neighborhood fooling around with it when I ran into him. He volunteered to try and fix it. End of story." Summer concluded, in her usual classroom tone. This meant she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Alicia pursed her lips, determined. "Oh, come on girl. You were practically making gaga eyes at him. Are you sweet on him or something?"  
  
"We're friends. A guy and a girl can be friends without a relationship."  
  
Katie smirked. "So what kind of charm did he put on?"  
  
Summer held out her good wrist, where she had attached the bracelet. "An electric guitar."  
  
Tomeka spoke before biting her sandwich. "Looks like someone wants you to remember him."  
  
§ § §  
  
Freddy Jones stopped drumming on his lunch tray with two straws as Zack came back to the table. Though content with the drumming, he was curious as to his friends choice of visiting place. Zack wasn't the type to visit the girls, especially during school. Especially Summer Hathaway. "Hey man, why did you just talk to Summer?"  
  
Zack sat down in front of his empty tray. "I had to return her bracelet. I fixed it last night for her."  
  
"Uhh...why?"  
  
"Because it was broken. Isn't that obvious, Spazz?" Freddy gave Zack a dubious look. "She was down about it. And she's going through some stuff at home. I wanted to try and help her out."  
  
"You like her or something? Cuz if you do, you might want to seriously rethink yourself there."  
  
"She's a friend, Freddy. Friends help friends. It doesn't go any further than that." Zack sent half a glare across the table. "Can we drop this now?" "Whatever." Freddy picked up the straws and continued with his drumming.  
  
§ § §  
  
That night at Katie's, Alicia, Katie, Summer, Tomeka, and Marta sat on the floor in their pajamas which they had recently changed into. Currently, they were simply talking about the show that occurred yesterday. Summer didn't speak much, opting instead to fiddle with the charms on her bracelet. Particularly the electric guitar.  
  
Alicia laughed, but then spoke four unsuspected words. "Marta, truth or dare?"  
  
Marta smiled. "Truth."  
  
"How did you get out of the fitness testing three weeks ago? Did you pay Mr. Smithe off? I had a twisted ankle and he still made me run laps and climb that damn rope."  
  
"I told him I had, feminine problems." Marta giggled. "You should have seen his face. All I had to do, was start to say period and he practically was shouting that I could sit out." The other girls laughed, Summer, who was now paying attention, included. "Katie, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Katie nodded confidently.  
  
"I dare you to...take a lick off the top of that lamp above the table."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "I did that last time we had a sleep over."  
  
"I know. But I couldn't think of anything good. You'll do anything."  
  
Sighing, Katie stood and climbed on top of the kitchen table. After the dare was complete, she grabbed a dishtowel and wiped her tongue off. She spoke as she walked back. "Summer, truth or dare?"  
  
Summer thought carefully. If she picked truth, Katie could ask about Zack. But if she picked dare, who knows what she could end up doing. Against her better judgment, she answered with the response that shocked the others. "Dare."  
  
Katie though taken aback, quickly thought of a decent dare. "I dare you to go without your shirt for the next hour."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Summer sputtered.  
  
"You heard me Summer." Katie put her trademark smirk on. "Take it off."  
  
Alicia removed her pillow from her lap. "You have to Summer. You chose dare."  
  
Summer moved her hands to the first button then hesitated. "Summer its no big deal." Marta assured. "It's not like you don't keep your bra on at a sleep over."  
  
Tomeka, nodded. "And you know we won't laugh. Besides, what could you possibly have to be ashamed of?"  
  
Summer sighed heavily, then continued unbuttoning her pajama top until it slipped over her shoulders, revealing bruises and small scars on her torso. None of the girls spoke for a minute, but Alicia was the one to break the silence. "Girl, what happened to you? Those bruises from when you fell?" Summer nodded silently. "What about those scars?"  
  
"I scratched my chicken pox."  
  
"Oh." Was the collective response from the girls before a long silence ensued.  
  
"Summer, it's your turn to ask someone." Katie finally pointed out to a pale Summer. "Summer?" Summer's only response was to stand and run to the bathroom. Katie quickly bolted in after her. "Summer, are you OK?"  
  
Summer sank to the floor. "I think I'm going to be sick." As if prompted she leaned over the toilet beginning to throw up.  
  
Katie quickly grabbed Summer's hair and held it back with one hand, while preparing a paper cup of water with the other. When Summer's head came up she handed it to her. "Here." She flushed the toilet and then turned back. "Do you want me to get my mom to take you home?" Summer nodded in between sips of water. "I'll have the girls pack up your stuff and bring in your shirt."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer shivered though in her sleeping bag, on the floor of the tree house. The sick feeling had left her stomach, though she was still uncomfortable. She could still feel blood oozing from the stinging cut on the corner of her lip, and the bruise forming on her right chin. Moonlight was shining through the makeshift slats of the roof, every few minutes disappearing due to the clouds.  
  
There was a slight creaking for a few minutes, causing Summer to sit up, her eyes widening, before Zack appeared in the entryway, his own sleeping bag and a lantern in hand. "Summer, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Katie's sleep over."  
  
"I did, but then they saw the scars on my stomach, and I got sick, so Katie's mom took me home."  
  
"And your mom. She did that to you?" The 'that' Zack referred to was the cut lip.  
  
"I walked in on her with her latest affair. She wasn't pleased. Needless to say, I'm glad you're letting me use this place too."  
  
"I couldn't leave it out of our agreement."  
  
"You have a black eye now." Summer observed. "What for?"  
  
"I was humming 'Stairway to Heaven' when making dinner. And you know how my dad hates rock." Summer nodded. "It kinda makes ya wonder."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What it'd be like to have someone truly care for you. Ya know?"  
  
"Yeah. I do." Summer's response ended the conversation, leading to stare at each other for a while.  
  
"Can I—,"  
  
Summer cut Zack off, knowing what he would ask. "Yes." And slowly, the two met in a short kiss. 


	2. ch1

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: First I must thank everyone for their great reviews. They are much appreciated. Second, to all Freddy fans out there, I apologize. This chapter doesn't present him in a great light. Things will get better for him, I'm just not going to tell you when.  
  
Ch1  
  
Summer was singing. Not a happy tune, but not really sad. This was a now a common occurrence when she was alone or just with Zack in their safe house, which was a tree house. At age 12 Zack had discovered Summer really could sing, and had done bad on purpose when they first met Dewey. She had decided to stay out of the actual band. That way when her mother found out things would go easier on her. Now nearly 14, she was still only the manager of School of Rock, but was happy being out of the spotlight.  
  
Zack sat across from her, strumming an unknown melody on his acoustic guitar that remained in the tree house. Summer was now one of his best friends. They had started unofficially dating at 11, when he had first kissed her. Now both had agreed they were official boyfriend and girlfriend, but were to keep it from everyone. The pact they had made when 11 was still in tact. Both knew if one of them wanted to tell about what went on at their home, the other would go and tell about theirs.  
  
Summer finally stopped singing and looked at Zack. "What's that song?"  
  
Zack shrugged, placing the guitar beside him. "Just something I've been working on. Don't have any lyrics for it yet though."  
  
Summer pulled out her notebook from a navy backpack. "I have a poem, it sounds a lot like that. Well, you get what I mean. If you like it, we could alter it. I think it would go pretty well with that accompaniment." She opened the notebook to the right page and handed it to him, nervous. She often gave Zack ideas for his songs. It was how they worked. She'd help him with the idea, and he'd end up writing it out. This was the first time she had shown him something of her own.  
  
This didn't surprise her. She was the brains of the operation of the band. Not one of the more artistic members. It was her job to arrange the gigs. Make sure people could get to rehearsals. This included her and Zack. She created the ruse to tell her mom and Zack's dad to be able to get to band practice. They thought she and Zack studied at the library together everyday after school. This had been their excuse for two years. She was proud of it.  
  
Zack looked up. "This is really good. When were you gonna tell me you could write like this?"  
  
"About two minutes ago when I handed it to you." She paused. "Do you really like it?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, its a bit dark, but so is the song. Besides, we need some serious songs."  
  
"You want to use this?"  
  
"Yeah. You remember Dewey's rule. No secret songs. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Well, no, but its really based on me and you. What if someone figures it out?"  
  
Zack moved so he was sitting next to Summer. "Its gonna be your song too. You can decide when you're ready to share it." He glanced at his watch. "We better head over to Dewey's. Practice starts in half an hour."  
  
§ § §  
  
In the mornings before school started it was not an uncommon occurrence for the seventh, soon to be eighth, graders of West Hedging Middle School to be talking outside by one of the many large oak trees on the grounds. The band had an unofficial claim on one tree, and most students knew it was theirs. But Zack Mooneyham knew that today he wouldn't find Summer with the band, because yesterday was Wednesday. While this didn't mean much to most, it did to Summer. Wednesday was one of the days that Summer's mother always brought someone home to cheat on her father with. Though Summer always knew this was coming, and was now used to it, she was still always a bit down about it the next day.  
  
Summer was in her usual place after these days, the classroom. When it got closer to summer nobody went there early, so for Summer, it was the logical choice.  
  
Zack walked in quietly and sat next to her. "Hey, Summer."  
  
Summer looked up, a hollow look in her eyes. "Hey."  
  
"I'm guessing last night didn't go so well."  
  
"No it was fine. As fine as it can be anyway. Besides, did you see me at the tree house?" Summer noticed Zack's doubt.  
  
"It doesn't look fine."  
  
Summer didn't respond for a while. "Do you remember when we were first friends? Back when we were six?"  
  
Zack gave a small laugh. "Yeah. You taught me to read, because my dad didn't care. And I taught you to tie your shoes."  
  
"I didn't like the name Zack so I refused to call you anything but just Z. And what was it you called me?"  
  
"Mermer." Zack inserted. "We were inseparable back then. But then you had to go and get cooties in the third grade."  
  
Before they could continue, the bell rang. Students began flooding into the classroom, and Zack went back to his regular seat. Students were still chatting about the latest gossip, when the teacher didn't show up, and Summer took her usual practice of opening her book. Soon though, their principle, Mr. Haskins, entered the room. "Good morning class."  
  
"Good morning Mr. Haskins." The class droned dully.  
  
Haskins smiled broadly, as if this was a great achievement. "Class, your regular teacher, Mr. Morris, has taken ill and will not be here for the rest of the week. I was unable to find a substitute for today, so instead of your regular classes, you will be watching a documentary about abuse, and what to do if you suspect someone is being abused, or abusing themselves."  
  
Marta was the first to raise her hand. "I think we watched this in the fifth grade."  
  
Mr. Haskins nodded. "You might have. However, this is the type of thing that should always be fresh in your mind. The first segment of the video is about abuse from family members, whether it be mental, physical, or sexual. Does anyone have any questions while we wait for the AV equipment?"  
  
§ § §  
  
"Man, if that documentary wasn't the most pointless thing I've ever seen." Freddy sat down underneath the oak tree as school let out. The rest of the band surrounded him. "If in another two years I have to waste my time on that, I'm skipping school."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Summer challenged. "That stuff's important. Just because it doesn't happen to you doesn't mean its pointless."  
  
"It does at this school." Freddy shrugged. "No one here's getting beat up."  
  
Summer glared. "First of all, you don't have to get beat up to get abused. Second, how the hell would you know if anyone's getting abused?"  
  
"No one's said anything."  
  
"So that means it's not happening? Didn't you pay any attention to that movie? Only one in three people report abuse when confronted with it." It was clear Summer was getting angry.  
  
Freddy stood back up, leering. "If they don't report it, what are we supposed to do? We can't do anything. It's a waste of time to even be talking about it."  
  
Freddy was barely finished with his sentence when Summer slapped him across the face. "Maybe you could get off your lazy ass and help someone! If you had an inkling of intelligence in that thick skull of yours you'd recognize a lot of those signs the video was telling us about in some of your friends! But the great drummer Freddy Jones doesn't have that inkling of intelligence, does he?! His lame ass thoughts consist of girls and rock and roll. That's it!" Summer stopped yelling for a moment, and spoke in a colder tone. "Stop acting like an ignorant bastard and join the real world." When the sentence was over, she stormed off, icily.  
  
Freddy put a hand to his cheek. "What just happened?"  
  
"I think Summer blew a gasket." Tomeka exhaled. "Never seen her swear before."  
  
"I have once." Katie admitted. "But nothing like that. And she slapped someone. That's so...un-Summer-like."  
  
"Maybe someone should go talk to her." Marta looked down the path concerned. "She was really upset."  
  
Zack quickly volunteered. "I'll go. See you guys in an hour for band." He quickly took off down the path.  
  
Freddy was still rubbing his cheek. "Damn. That friggin hurt."  
  
Alicia smacked him upside the head. "Good."  
  
Freddy turned to face Alicia. "What was that for?"  
  
"I think Summer said it best. For being an ignorant bastard."  
  
"Don't tell me you're taking her side." Freddy groaned.  
  
"We don't take sides in the band." Katie pointed out. "We're just expressing a quick opinion. However, I'm sure if you don't apologize to Summer rather quickly, Zack just might be breaking that rule."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Marta smirked. "Never mind. Idiot." The girls all laughed.  
  
Freddy sent a confused glance Lawrence's way. Lawrence, who had remained quiet throughout the scene said nothing. "Let's get to Dewey's and hang out."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer sat on the elementary school playground swing, near tears when Zack approached her. Already her angry streak had ended and she was now upset. "Summer, are you OK?" He asked gently, kneeling in front of the swing.  
  
"No." Summer stood and began pacing. "Freddy was just being his usual idiotic self and I exploded. I slapped him, and swore at him. If this gets back to my mother I'll be in so much trouble. And what if I'm turning into my mother? Already. I don't want to be like her. Ever. If I snap at someone who doesn't have a clue what they're talking about, what's going to happen when someone who does makes me angry?" Zack stood as she ranted. Soon she found herself in his arms sobbing.  
  
"Hey Mermer, it's gonna be OK." Zack soothed, rubbing her back lightly with one hand. "You aren't going to turn into your mother. You are too smart, and kind, and beautiful to do that. And nobody in the band is going to be talking to their parents about this. Freddy's too embarrassed. He got put down by a girl. Everything's going to be OK Mermer, I promise. This will all be blown over by rehearsal."  
  
Summer pulled back wiping her face. "And what if it's not Z?"  
  
He smiled when she used his old nickname. "Then I'll owe you another charm for your bracelet."  
  
"You've already given me five."  
  
"There's always more room on that thing." Zack paused. "Are you gonna be OK?"  
  
Summer nodded. "I want to show the band the song."  
  
It had been three days since they had combined his music and her poem, and they had spent a lot of time in the tree house, working on it. "Are you sure? I don't want you to think you have to just because we finished it."  
  
"No. I'm ready. It's time to let them hear it."  
  
"OK, I'll ask Dewey if I can show it to the band when we get there."  
  
"Thanks. You know, I don't think I would have made it this long if we hadn't become friends again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Before Dewey made the band and really brought us together, I was... thinking about doing things. Things that would be considered dangerous."  
  
"Things?" Zack was clearly nervous. He had never heard about this, and had thought Summer had told him mostly everything about her situation.  
  
"Cutting, suicide." Summer rattled off, looking at her charm bracelet nervously. "I was just so miserable. I didn't have friends, my dad didn't even know I was alive and my mom beat me up. I really thought I didn't have a purpose to be on the planet. Then, the band happened and so did we. It really turned me around. Well, kinda. My parental situation is the same. But I have friends now. That helps."  
  
"I-I don't know what to say." Zack stammered, his eyes wide.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
That's the end of that chapter. I hope you like it as much as you liked the prologue. Coming up next chapter, we finally get to see Dewey, and "hear" the song Summer and Zack have worked on. It will cause quite the stir in the group.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "Always do sober what you said you'd do drunk. That'll teach you to keep your mouth shut." – Ernest Hemingway  
  
And now, a final thank you to my reviewers.  
  
ILuVkEvInClArK  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
Phish Food  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo  
  
writerdude3000 


	3. ch2

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. However, I do own the song in this chapter, as I wrote it. If you'd like to use it, talk to me.  
  
Author's Notes: Again, I must thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. They are some of the nicest reviews I have ever gotten and I'm touched that people think I am that good. This chapter contains the long awaited Dewey, and band action.  
  
Ch3  
  
Dewey Finn was strumming his guitar randomly, waiting for the rest of School of Rock to arrive. The band was running on its third year together. Dewey was proud that they were still going strong. Most bands he had been in either kicked him out by now, or broke up.  
  
Since their first Battle of the Bands gig, they had played a few small gigs, and two other Battle of the Bands. In each they took second, but they got an encore in one.  
  
Everyone had taken up the roll of rockers for the most part. Lawrence was still a bit stiff, and Billy still preferred sequins and velvet to the bands punked out uniforms. That didn't worry Dewey. What worried him was Zack. Since the first Battle of the Bands, he retreated back to his stiff persona, more reserved. He still was loose enough so Dewey didn't have to remind him about being loosey- goosey, but Dewey wondered why it had happened in the first place.  
  
His head came up at the knock on the door. "It's open!" In entered Freddy, Katie, and Alicia. Freddy had a bright red mark on his cheek. "Freddy, my man what happened?" Freddy mumbled something unintelligible. "Dude, couldn't hear you, what was that?"  
  
Alicia cut in, smirking. "Spazzy over here was the man, and Summer stuck it to his ass. Slapped him, cursed him out and everything."  
  
Dewey looked shocked. "Tinks did that? Did you burn her book or something dude?"  
  
Freddy glared sitting at the drumset. "She freaked over nothing."  
  
"Well, that doesn't sound like Summer."  
  
Katie nodded. "She hasn't been herself all day. But she gets like that every once in a while. It's really part of Summer."  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Zack went to calm Summer down. The rest of the group didn't want to come just yet." Katie explained.  
  
After a brief period of silence, Dewey spoke. "What did Tinks blow up at?"  
  
"Well, we had just spent the whole day watching this documentary about child abuse and Freddy said it was a waste of time and a few other stupid comments. Summer got really mad." Alicia tilted her head towards Freddy. "He's too embarrassed that a girl got the best of him."  
  
"Shut the hell up!"  
  
"Hey." Dewey said. "Can't create musical fusion with band members fighting." Freddy began pounding on the drums, as Marta, Tomeka, and Lawrence entered. "Hey guys. Spazzy is a little frustrated right now. If you don't want to bust a gut trying to talk, may I suggest Ned's room." All but Katie hurriedly left. "What's up Posh?!"  
  
"I wanted to see Summer when she got here! Make sure she's all right!" Dewey didn't ask any more questions, already tired of shouting. The two sat in a half silence until Zack and Summer walked in. Summer's eyes were rimmed with red, but the second she saw Freddy she looked angry. Zack put a hand on her arm, attempting to calm her. "Katie! Go get the others! We're gonna start practice!"  
  
Freddy heard the announcement and stopped his drumming, walking over to the couch for band meeting Zack and Summer did the same, sitting on two folding chairs. "I'm surprised you took the time to stop your little campaign of help the children to come." Freddy's voice was biting.  
  
Summer's voice was ice cold. "I'm surprised you can sit and talk at the same time. Good job."  
  
"Hey! Both of you, calm down now." Dewey looked directly at Freddy, feeling he wouldn't be the one to stop. "I realize the both of you are angry with each other, but you both know the rules. Leave the angry words, at the door, release your angry feelings, into the rock." The rest of the band filed in, taking seats and saying greetings. "OK, let's start up band meeting. Has anybody got any important issues?"  
  
Alicia raised her hand. "Have we decided what songs we're doing for the next Battle of the Bands?"  
  
Summer consulted her clipboard. "So far we only have one definite for the set of three. School of Rock."  
  
Freddy scoffed. "I could have told you that without Miss Priss over there's stupid clipboard."  
  
Again Zack found himself trying to calm Summer, while Dewey spoke. "We'll talk about that a bit further into rehearsal. Anything else?"  
  
"I'd just like to remind that band that just because Battle of the Bands is a month away, it doesn't mean we shouldn't be practicing harder now." Summer said matter-of-factly. "We made that mistake last time and everybody flubbed at least once."  
  
"Didn't you pay any attention in fifth grade Summer?" Freddy mocked using her words. "Rock ain't about being perfect."  
  
"Apparently your grammar isn't either." Summer rolled her eyes. "I'm only saying those mistakes cost and I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm tired of getting second."  
  
"Actually, just because your ego is the size of this apartment, doesn't mean you speak for me, Tinkerbell."  
  
"You're going to talk to me about ego size?" Summer was incredulous. "Compared to you, my ego is the size of a fruit fly. And at least I don't think I can't improve."  
  
"That's because you're OCD. Nothing's perfect and nothings meant to be perfect. And just to remind you no one at our school is getting abused." Summer shook from Zack and slapped Freddy on the same cheek. "That's the second time you've done that you witch!"  
  
"Yeah, and she'll have full permission to do it again if you don't shut up." Dewey nodded. "Now I don't want either of you speaking until I say so or I will call your parents to take you home and inform them you are on band suspension." Summer instantly subdued, leaning back in her chair, seething. Freddy did the same, glaring scathingly at her. "Does anyone have anything else to discuss?"  
  
"Summer and I have a song we wrote. Really, Summer wrote the lyrics and I did the music." Zack informed.  
  
"Well, let's hear it." Katie smiled. The rest of the group aside from Freddie, concurred.  
  
Zack stood and walked to where his guitar rested. "It's really meant for a girl to sing. And since Summer is hiding another talent from us, I'd like to have her sing it for you."  
  
"Dude." Dewey waved his hand. "No offense to you or Summer, but, we all heard her in fifth grade."  
  
"Just trust me on this one Dewey. Summer?"  
  
Summer walked next to Zack as he played the introduction and began singing in her melodic voice.  
  
"Her day at school was fine  
  
She went there happily  
  
But then got home to find  
  
A longing to be free  
  
Her mother's screams  
  
Her father's shouts  
  
The blows are raining down  
  
The pain explodes  
  
She longs for love  
  
But only finds their sounds  
  
Watch her bleed  
  
Watch her cry  
  
On her bed of Thorns  
  
Watch her bleed  
  
Watch her cry  
  
Make her hurt no more  
  
He played the game  
  
Only to lose  
  
His dad comes home, its all the same  
  
Nothing can hide the bruise  
  
His mother's screams  
  
His father's shouts  
  
The blows keep raining down  
  
The pain explodes  
  
He longs for love  
  
But only finds their sounds  
  
Watch him bleed  
  
Watch him cry  
  
On his bed of thorns  
  
Watch him bleed  
  
Watch him cry  
  
Make him hurt no more  
  
The circle of fire that causes me pain  
  
The acidy rain of the truth  
  
The needing and wanting again and again  
  
For a way to heal the wounds  
  
My mother's screams  
  
My father's yells  
  
The blows still raining down  
  
The pain explodes  
  
I long for love  
  
I only find their sounds  
  
Watch me bleed  
  
Watch me cry  
  
On my bed of thorns  
  
Watch me bleed  
  
Watch me cry  
  
Make me hurt no more  
  
Make me hurt no more"  
  
The entire band was clapping when they finished. Even Freddy. "That was amazing! Summer, when did you get that voice?" Dewey was blown away.  
  
"I've kinda always had it. I just didn't want to be in in the band."  
  
"That song was really great." Marta said. "A little bit more...depressing then what we're used to but, I like it." The group began to buzz around Zack and Summer, but Freddy pulled Dewey aside.  
  
"Can we have a band meeting right now? Without Summer or Zack?"  
  
"Dude, if this is about your feud with Summer, then no."  
  
"Its not that. I swear." He added at Dewey's skeptical look.  
  
"All right. "Dewey finally nodded. "I'll talk to Zack about getting out of here with Summer, I think he'll take it better."  
  
"Just tell her that you want her to tutor him in French. He's not doing so hot there right now."  
  
Dewey nodded again. "I'll get on it."  
  
Freddy muttered a quick thanks and walked to the kitchen table, muttering. "I'm such an asshole."  
  
§ § §  
  
Freddy was still muttering when Zack and Summer left. "OK, Spazzy, what's this about?" Dewey asked.  
  
"I'm an asshole." Freddy answered simply looking up.  
  
"Well...duh." Tomeka muttered.  
  
"Seriously, didn't you guys think anything was up with that song?" When no one answered, Freddy shook his head. "It was about abuse guys. I don't think anyone could write that deeply about it without experience with it."  
  
"Are you saying you think Summer is being abused?" Katie asked.  
  
"Not just her. Zack too. We've all seen the bruises in PE and we know he's not that clumsy. And we've seen his father. He's a jerk."  
  
"What's bringing this on?" Marta looked at Freddy strangely. "I thought you were set on the fact that no one was getting abused. And if its true, why didn't they tell anyone?"  
  
"It's brought on because there has to be a reason Summer was so touchy about the abuse video. Either she is protecting Zack by saying she wrote the song so people wouldn't start getting suspicious, or they're the other two."  
  
Dewey was quizzical. "Other two, man?"  
  
"The movie said one in three people report abuse. That means the other two don't. I think Zack and Summer are the other two."  
  
That's the second chapter. I have a quick poll for everyone. There's going to be a dance coming up in later chapters I already know who most are going with, but should Freddy go with Katie or Marta? I hope you liked this chapter as well as the last one.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "Those who dance are considered insane by those who can't hear the music."—George Carlin  
  
And a final thank you to all reviewers.  
  
supergirljen  
  
writerdude3000  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo  
  
firefairy6655  
  
pianoplayer502  
  
Nanners-77  
  
xobadrhymer03  
  
Swimmerkitti 


	4. ch3

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: Everytime I receive a review it makes my day better. Thank you. To answer S.S.I's question about why they are nearly 14, but only in seventh grade, the movie took place when the kids were in fifth grade, and even though they said they were ten, I'm pretending they were 11, nearly 12. That's when my prologue takes place. Yes, I also know, that that contradicts what most grade ages are. The rest of the story takes place the same time of year, just two years later. That would make them 13, nearly 14. The only reason this works is because the prep school system they're in started with a preschool that ran for three years, pushing all the ages forward a year. Its a kind of confusing explanation. If you have any questions I'll try to explain it better. I must warn you, that this chapter contains some religious discussion, of which I am sorry if it offends anyone. I tried my best to be tactful, but let the character's personality shine through. The next chapter will be a POV chapter, and will probably be the only one. It will contain thoughts for everyone.  
  
Ch3  
  
Dewey found himself slipping to the couch. "Those are some pretty heavy things to be saying Freddy."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Though I hate to say it, it makes sense." Lawrence admitted, finally speaking up. "Both of them match a lot of the signs the video mentioned. Summer acts more mature than her age, and Zack is rather withdrawn. And look at the way Summer reacted."  
  
Tomeka pursed her lips. "I don't believe it. Summer and Zack are smart enough to leave someone that beats on them."  
  
"But, remember the sleep over in fifth grade? All those bruises and scars?" Katie raised an eyebrow. "I think Freddy's right."  
  
"Man, Summer and Zack must think I'm a total jackass." Freddy shook his head, putting it in his hands.  
  
Marta rubbed his arm assuredly. "I'm sure they'll forgive you. You didn't know that it was happening."  
  
"I should've known though."  
  
"Guys, it's not your responsibility to have figured this out. If anyone should've known it's me." Dewey began pacing. "I'm the adult figure. It's my job to notice these things."  
  
"Listen to yourselves!" Alicia exclaimed, nearly standing. "You're talking as though we know for sure. We don't know if this is true. They just might know someone who was abused."  
  
"Alicia's right." Tomeka nodded. "We should talk to them before making any assumptions."  
  
All the band paused. "So should we just call them back here?" Marta hesitated. "We did tell Summer to help Zack with French. And he does need the help."  
  
"We have to. If we're right, it's not safe them to stay at their homes." Dewey said. "Who knows Summer's cell phone number?" Katie raised her hand. "OK, call her. Tell her to come back, we have an emergency discussion."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer bit her lip as she and Zack exited the apartment building. She didn't want to tell Zack what she had to, knowing it would make him upset too. She also knew she had to, before he either found out for himself or had to find out in front of others. But she was nervous to tell him. "Do you want to go study at my house? My mom shouldn't be home for another two hours." Opening up the conversation. That was a good first step.  
  
"Sure." Zack nodded. "I'm sorry Freddy's being such a jerk. I think we just have to remember that he doesn't know. But overall, I think the song went well. Even Freddy was clapping at the end."  
  
"Yeah." Summer was absentminded, now thinking of what to say.  
  
"Hey, are you worried about something?"  
  
"Yeah. How to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My mom's guy last night. I don't really want to drop this on you. But he's someone you know."  
  
"What do you mean, someone I know?" Zack slowed his walk a bit.  
  
"It was your dad. I know you hate him already, and I didn't want to tell you, but I could tell by the way my mom was acting that she actually liked him. I had to warn you."  
  
"This is wrong on so many levels."  
  
"At least things can't get worse." Summer remarked. "I mean, both our lives are already hell on Earth. There's nothing God can actually do to make them worse."  
  
Zack nodded and they walked in silence for a moment. "Do you believe in God? We've never really talked about it, we just kinda mention his name every once and a while."  
  
"I believe that there's something controlling everything, but I don't believe in putting a name to it, despite what my mother believes when she drags me to church every Sunday. God is just convenient because everybody recognizes it. What about you?"  
  
"I'm on the fence. I mean, something has to make everything happen, but everyone's always saying that God is great and he will save everyone. If he's so great why does he let all the bad stuff happen?"  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer opened the door to her large house in the socialite neighborhood where both she and Zack lived. She let him in, but didn't remove anything upon hearing her mom talking in the kitchen. She looked at Zack carefully and spoke quietly. "Go upstairs as quiet as possible. My room is at the end of the left hallway, go in and wait. I'll be up in a few minutes." Zack didn't look at ease leaving her.  
  
"Summer, is that you?"  
  
Summer began pulling her coat off at her mother's shout. "Take this and go upstairs. I can take care of this. I'll be up in a minute. I promise."  
  
Zack nodded unsure, but then began walking towards the stairs hearing a very angry shout. "Answer me when I talk to you brat!"  
  
He desperately wanted to run back downstairs and help Summer, but something kept him walking upstairs, towards Summer's room. When he entered it, he couldn't hear the voices anymore, but he didn't know whether to be relieved or scared about that.  
  
Summer's room was immaculate. Everything had its place, and everything was in its place. The walls were painted a pale pink, the border was teddy bears dancing ballet. A white dresser was pushed to one wall, a large mirror on the back. Her bed was pushed to the far left corner, it's brass polished to shine perfectly. One wall was decorated specifically with all of her certificates of achievement. That wall also held her shelf of trophies and medals. Aside from the frilly white curtain on the one window, those were the only objects in her room.  
  
Zack felt awkward. He was in Summer's room, but Summer wasn't. He had never actually been in a girl's room before, let alone his girlfriend's. He also felt bad. The bare walls of the room almost accentuated the fake Summer. If he hadn't known her as well as he did he would have wondered why there was no book case packed to the brim, but he knew why.  
  
When the plain ring of her cell-phone cut through the silence, Zack hurried for it, even though downstairs they wouldn't hear it, simply out of habit. "Hello?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I must have dialed a wrong number." The familiar female voice on the other and said.  
  
"No, Katie, it's me. Zack."  
  
"Zack, what are you doing with Summer's cell?"  
  
"She's in the bathroom." Zack lied easily, "But we're at the library, I couldn't just let it ring."  
  
"Oh. Well when she gets out, you guys have to get back to Dewey's."  
  
"Why? I thought we were dismissed for the day."  
  
"You were. He hasn't told me much. Something about an emergency band meeting. We're all here, we just need you two back."  
  
"I'll tell her. She's not gonna be happy though. She is set on helping moi."  
  
"Well, it seems that you've already improved a lot. See you in a few."  
  
"Yup." Zack hung up and put the phone back in Summer's coat pocket. It was a few minutes later when Summer hurried in, her head down. "Katie just called , Dewey's calling an emergency band meeting now. We have to go back."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not? What's wrong?" Summer put her head up and faced Zack revealing one side of her face red. Her left eye was squeezed tightly shut. "Why the hell did your mom do this just now?"  
  
"She didn't. The guy she was with did. I fought back when he tried to feel me up. God, I could almost handle the abuse but she was going to let him." Summer wanted to cry, but didn't want to at the same time. She had already broken down once that day with him. She tried to make zero times the maximum.  
  
"What?! I'll kill him!" Zack's shy persona was gone the second he heard that the other man had hit her. His anger only got worse when he heard that he tried to touch her.  
  
"No don't!" Summer protested. "Just get to the band meeting. Tell the others I didn't feel well."  
  
"I won't go down there and kick their asses, but I'm not about to leave you here with them." Zack seethed. "You're bathroom is the one next door right?" Summer nodded. "Stay here. I'm going to get something to help with that."  
  
Again Summer nodded and Zack exited to the bathroom where he took a pale blue washcloth and wet it with cold water, before going back to her room. "Keep this on your cheek and eye. It's not ice but it'll have to help keep the swelling down for now." He handed it to her. "We can tell the band that you tripped over a chair that wasn't all the way pushed in and you hit your head on a bookshelf."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not going to give them an excuse. I'm sick and tired feeding everybody lame ass excuses just because I'm scared of my stupid mother!" Summer got progressively angry as she spoke, throwing the washcloth on 'mother.' "I can't just be afraid anymore! I have to do something! They're are calling us back because they figured out the song Zack, I'm almost positive! We might as well just tell them outright before they can ask us questions! There's no use beating around the bush anymore!"  
  
"Summer you, have to calm down. They're going to hear you."  
  
"Who cares? I'm already dead. I fought back. And I'm going to tell. I'm so sick of being scared! I hate having to be perfect!" Summer pushed all of her trophies off the shelf, destroying some certificates along the way. "I hate my mother! I hate the way she makes me keep my hair, and wear make- up! I hate everything she makes me do! I hate her!" She threw her arm at the mirror and it shattered.  
  
Summer continued destroying her room for a moment before Zack finally pulled her into a hug restraining her. "Mermer calm down. We're going to go tell right now. You won't have to come back. And you can change everything about yourself for all I care. It won't change the fact that I'll always be there for you."  
  
She slowly calmed down and pulled back. "Oh my god, what have I done?" She looked around the room pale faced. "I'm dead."  
  
"No you're not. Let's get out of here now and you'll be fine. Come on, before your mother gets up here." That seemed to be enough to convince Summer.  
  
The two climbed out the window and down the tree. Once they were safe walking down the street, Zack looked more closely at Summer and stopped walking. "Your arm is bleeding."  
  
She looked down to where a long jagged cut ran up her forearm. "I hadn't even noticed." As Zack began putting a scarf around the wound, she said something. "The man downstairs, you have to promise me you won't freak and run back and try to kill him."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Remember how I said my mom, liked your dad? It was him."  
  
"Damn it. Mermer I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened."  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over this. I'm doing it enough for the both of us."  
  
"You shouldn't be, you didn't do anything."  
  
"Tell that to my mom and your dad."  
  
"Let's just get to Dewey's. That will keep me from turning back and killing my dad."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer and Zack walked into Dewey's open apartment door. Summer had her head down again. "What took so long guys? I thought you were at the library." Katie asked.  
  
"We lied." Zack answered. "Actually I lied for the both of us. Summer wasn't on the phone. She also wasn't in the bathroom. We were at her house."  
  
"Our parents, they abuse us." There. it was out in the open. Summer looked up, revealing her eye. The girls got tears in their eyes. The boys clenched the armrest of their seats. It took all Dewey had to take charge. "Summer, you sit down, and Katie, you can get an.. ice pack. Yeah, an ice pack."  
  
"Dewey you got a first aid kit around here?" Zack asked. "She also has a cut on her arm."  
  
"It's in the bathroom man. You got anything hurt?"  
  
"Nah." Zack shook his head. "It's just her."  
  
When Zack returned with the first aid kit, he sat next to Summer and Katie sat next to him, handing Summer the ice pack. Then they began telling everyone, everything, while Zack cleaned and bandaged her arm. By the time they were done, Tomeka, and Marta were crying freely. Freddy, Alicia and Katie looked ready to kill. Lawrence and Dewey were both silent, sympathy in their eyes.  
  
That's all for now. Hope you like it. I know I didn't exactly do well having tell the band, but I couldn't think of a very good way for them to do it so that will have to do.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "If wishes were horses we'd all be knee deep in crap."—Dr. Romano, ER  
  
A final thanks to the reviewers.  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
supergirljen  
  
pianoplayer502  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo  
  
Veggie-Babu-Chan  
  
S.S.I  
  
Nanners-77 


	5. ch4

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's Notes: I know I say this 20 billion times, but I can't thank you enough for all of the reviews. This chapter is going to contain a POV for every character currently at Dewey's apartment. Starting with the man himself. You're going to learn a bit more about everything that's happened to Zack and Summer through each person. Lawrence's POV is really short. I was having the hardest time getting in his head. I really like him, but it's hard to write like you are him. Sorry to all other Mr. Cool fans.  
  
Ch4  
  
Dewey POV  
  
Man. Why them? They are the two nicest kids you'll ever meet. Unless you totally piss them off, but that takes work with them. They don't have a shred of attitude. Zack Attack's only rebellion ever was playing rock instead of classical. That's hardly a rebellion. But his dad beat him up about it.  
  
Then there's Summer. I remember back when I pretended I was Ned, and tore up the gold star chart, she looked like she was going to cry. At the time I thought she was just the stuck up teachers pet, but now I know the truth. If the chart wasn't there, her mother wouldn't know she was perfect. Summer had grade punishments. If she got a 100, she wouldn't be punished. A 99-95 was a burn. 95-90 was a cut. Anything below that was a full on beating she told us. What kind of sick person puts that kind of pressure on a kid?  
  
Zack's dad was different. Most of the time his abuse was verbal. He only hit Zack when he was drunk or really mad. It's no excuse though. He's still a bastard. No one should hurt their kids in any way.  
  
All I keep thinking is, why did this happen to them? I know it's selfish to want it to happen to someone else. In truth I don't, but now the band is upset and I don't know what to do. I have no clue how to handle these situations. What if Summer never gets back to the way she was? Bossy and smart, able to control the band with a single snap of her fingers. And Zack, what if all this stuff makes him want to stop guitar? I'm selfish. To even be thinking about what's going to happen to the band right now is wrong. Two of the members are hurt, upset and scared. And all I can think of is what's gonna happen if they pull out? Will we still be able to put on a great show?  
  
Let's face it. I'm not a great adult figure. I'm just a loser who's only life is his music. I don't know what I was thinking making a band with kids. Stuff like this was bound to happen. How am I supposed to handle life for others when I couldn't even handle life for myself? Summer and Zack never really had strong adult figures in their life. Zack's mom died when he was three, and then his dad turned into the asshole he is today. Summer's dad is always on business trips, hardly knows she's alive, and her mom cheats on her dad and beats her like there's no tomorrow.  
  
What if they were looking to me as a role model? I'm not one to look up to. My life is rock and roll. Both of them are too smart to end like me. I thought. But now I'm realizing that they could have looked up to me, just because they thought I was cool. Well, I'm not so sure about Summer on that part, but Zack might have. Every guy needs a fatherly figure that cares. I've seen people in situations like his. They turned to the first adult male that was half cool to them. One of turned into a murderer. I know I'm not that bad, but it's scary to think that I could be these kids role models.  
  
I keep thinking back to when I saw Zack's dad yelling at him in the Horace Green parking lot. I should've noticed something then. I mean the guy used force to make sure Zack faced him. I hate this. I'm thinking of all the things I could've seen or done. It's too late to change it now. I hate hindsight.  
  
Katie POV  
  
I had seen the movie that day. I should have noticed something that day. Why else would she have gotten sick over a couple scars? Summer's my best friend aside from Freddy. What kind of friend lets someone get abused? I know I didn't know, but I should've. Kids at prep school are supposed to be smart. We're supposed to figure things out. I want to shove my base down her mom's throat. That would teach her. No one would convict me of murder. All I'd have to say is I was playing bass at her house and her mom tried to off me. Then I'd have the self defense excuse. Besides, everyone hates people who beat up kids.  
  
Zack's always quiet. I never really was able to get close to him, but I thought he was cool. The sullen loner image worked for him, until I found the reason for it. He was afraid he'd let something slip and his dad would kill him. He never could keep a secret that well, but I guess that's changed. No one even suspected a thing. Until Freddy listened closely to those song lyrics. I'm glad someone did. Everyone else was too blown away by Summer to notice.  
  
Watching them now, you wouldn't suspect a thing if Summer didn't have the makings of a good black eye. They were sitting next to each other, and she had her head on his shoulder. I don't get it. How they just dropped this huge bomb and neither of them are exactly upset. I suppose they're more relieved, they won't have to go back to their parents anymore, but I half expected Summer to be bawling. Instead, she just looked content. And Zack had his arm around her shoulder.  
  
I even feel bad for teasing her back in fifth grade about him. It's kinda clear why he put the charm on her bracelet now. Tomeka was right. He didn't want her to forget him. At the time he was the only one that was going to help her. Everything they did, had reasons now, albeit mostly bad ones. The whole band teased them about a lot stuff. Now I wish we hadn't.  
  
It doesn't seem fair, no one else in the band had anything bad happen to them. Sure, Freddy has ADD but he has it under control. And Tomeka is losing the weight she needs to healthily. It's like someone decided to make two people have all the problems for the entire band. When did that ever become fair? Everyone is supposed to have their own problems that they have to deal with. But it seems like we have the perfect lives and Zack and Summer are SOL when it comes to good things happening to them. The closest way I can relate to how they could possibly feel is in the second grade Frankie called me a stupid-head. But even then I fought back. I socked him in the eye. Summer and Zack never tried to fight back once. Except for today. When their parents joined forces. But even that can't exactly be considered fighting back, they still ended up hurt.  
  
If it had been me in their shoes, would I have told someone? I can't even figure this out. I would never be in their shoes. My parents love me. They would give their lives for me. Why couldn't Summer and Zack have parents like that? Why are people who are naturally mean by nature even allowed kids? Don't people realize what's gonna happen? I understand Zack's dad wasn't always like this, but he is now. Before Zack told anyone, didn't that mean anything?  
  
You always see those commercials. It shouldn't hurt to be a child. I never really paid much attention to them. I was like Freddy. I thought nobody around me was getting hurt, why should I care? I wish I had paid more attention to them. I might've seen something sooner.  
  
Tomeka POV  
  
Man, why did this happen to them of all people? They've never done nothing to no one. They couldn't possibly have done anything to deserve this. Zack's the one that convinced me to go to Dewey about being a singer. And Summer, she's helped me every step of the way to lose weight the right way.  
  
I've read about these kids who turned to a life of drugs and prostitution because they were abused. I don't want to think about what would happen if Summer and Zack did that. I can't imagine it. They're too smart for it. But those kids were supposedly too smart for it too. Being abused without getting help did something to their minds. Hopefully Zack and Summer, won't turn out like that. I mean they are getting help. That's a good sign isn't it?  
  
Summer used to get teased a lot before Dewey came along. Almost everyday. I never felt that good about it, but I didn't do anything either. In the documentary, there was one part about this boy named Carl. His dad beat him up, and he got teased a lot. So much that in the end he committed suicide. When Summer mentioned she had been thinking about suicide, I thought of Carl immediately. The thought of her being like Carl nearly killed me. That part was depressing.  
  
Zack was a loner. He didn't get teased. But he didn't really have friends before band either. I never understood him. When he did talk to people he was a really cool guy, but he didn't do it often. I don't think I'm ever gonna understand why not. But you could tell he cared about certain things. Every once in a while he would defend Summer. He got teased then too and he quickly backed off, but you could tell it made her feel better when he did.  
  
I can only imagine what I'm gonna wanna do to these parents when the shock wears off. Am I gonna be angry like Freddy and Alicia, choosing to bludgeon them with the nearest object? Or am I gonna take it more like Lawrence and Marta, upset, but calm. I don't think I want to be either. I want to be happy. But I guess that's not an option anymore. Nothing can be the same. Summer and Zack are getting hurt.  
  
Lawrence POV  
  
I feel sick. No one should be hurt in the band. But they are. It is scary, that someone was hurting them, right under our noses. Out of all the kids in the band, no one even noticed. That is almost the scariest thought.  
  
I remember, I did not want to be in the band. Now it is like my second family. When someone in my family gets hurt, or something bad happens, I always feel sick. It is what happens. I can not explain it. Neither can my parents. The only thing that helps is when things get better for everyone else. I don't know when that will happen, or if it will.  
  
I see stories on the news about parents abusing their children. The children get thrown into a legal system. A lot of times, the law finds the parents not guilty, and the kids have to go back to their homes. A lot of those kids end up dead. What if the system does that to Zack or Summer? I do not think I would ever feel well again.  
  
Alicia POV  
  
Bunch of stupid ass parents. My attitude is at an all time high. Sick bastards beating on their kids. My friends. I want to kill them. It's times like these I'm glad I paid attention in history. I vote we get the band together and organize a lynching. Just go hang em in the trees in their back yards. I wouldn't ever pull that crap for real, but it's kinda nice being able to picture their faces turn purple and their bodies having death spasms.  
  
I know Freddy's with me on this one. If he saw either one of them, and looks could kill, they'd be six feet under in a second. You can tell he's beating himself up over this. I would, but I'm too much of a hard ass to get mad at myself. I just get mad at the others. I want both of their parents in jail. Their weak asses wouldn't be able to last two days. I've seen the news. Prison holds all sorts of nut jobs. Murderers, rapists. Yeah, you would think they're the worst scum on the planet. But the second a child beater gets into the prison with them, if they find out, that guy is dead. Not even murderers like child abusers.  
  
I was pissed off when I found out about them getting hurt. I was even madder when I heard about her mother having an affair too. Then when it was with Zack's lame ass dad. Of course that's not what set me off. The real kicker was the black eye wasn't from her own abusive parent. It was from Zack's. Just 'cuz she wouldn't let him molest her. Her own mother was gonna let him though.  
  
Zack was mad about that too. You could just tell. He really cares for Summer. I mean, he knew exactly how to get her to calm down when she broke down when explaining things to us. That's not like a teenage boy. A teenage boy is supposed to freak out when a girl cries. Damn them parents. Makin them so upset. They didn't get a chance to be kids.  
  
If I ever see one of those sons-of-bitches I don't know what I'll do. I do know it's not gonna be pretty though.  
  
Freddy POV  
  
Man, this bites. There's no other way to describe it. I don't know what to say, or how to act. When Summer was talking about how she would've killed herself if the band hadn't come along, I thought of a great joke. I mean, she basically said that because Dewey was a washed up loser desperate for money, she was still alive. I couldn't say it though. That would just make me seem like more of a jackass. And it was cruel. I don't want to be cruel. The attitude is just part of me.  
  
I want to apologize to them, but I can't think of a way. Nothing I can think of seems good enough to apologize for all the torture they've gone through. Summer isn't really a prep. Or as much of one as she seems like. Her mom molded her into one. Now I feel bad for all those fights I picked with her. I must've made her life a lot worse. And Zack, I didn't exactly make his life any worse. We're pretty good friends. But from what I've heard, he was always there for Summer. I put more pressure on him. Unless she didn't go to him unless she was really upset.  
  
I was in denial about the video. When I'm in denial I get angry. I really hate the aggressive part of me. It makes me seem like a bastard. But I guess I really am. I think I kinda knew something was wrong with Zack at home. We always hung out at my house, and he always had bruises attached to weird excuses. You'd always see them in PE. Maybe the video put the connection in my head and I didn't want to face it.  
  
Drumming is my way of getting all my anger and aggression out. I don't think it'll work for the rage I'm feeling right now. What kind of sick bastard hurts their kid? Let alone someone else's. And tries to cop a feel on that other person's kid. If I was Zack I would've killed my dad by now. But that's the difference between me and Zack. I have never seen Zack resort to violence. I know he was thinking about it when he found out his father tried to get Summer, he was seething, but nothing would ever come from his anger. It would fade the second Summer touched his arm.  
  
What was going to happen to them? Summer would probably stay here. I mean, her dad wasn't abusive, and since when he was gone it was business trips, not just to get away, he couldn't be charged with neglect. Summer's mom will just go to jail, and she'll live with her dad. But I don't know about Zack. He doesn't have any other relatives. They all died when he was a kid. Who knows? Maybe I could get my parents to adopt him. That'd be something.  
  
I just wish there was a way I could not be an asshole and make this better for the two of them. The only time I've ever seen Summer be mean, is today when she slapped me. And Zack's absolutely never been mean. Why did everyone have to be mean to them? It's not fair. I'll admit, I wasn't fair. I was mean to Summer for ages. Now I wish I hadn't been. It's too late for that now though. All I can do now is hope that nothing bad happens to em again. I'd rather have anything bad planned to happen to them happen to me then for them to go through hell again. I haven't gone through anything. They've been through enough.  
  
Zack POV  
  
I don't know what to think of these reactions. Everyone's silent. Marta and Tomeka are crying, but other than that, nothing. I'm starting to wonder what's gonna happen. You would think if they were going to do something, they would've done it by now. Then again I think they're in an upset sort of shock. To paraphrase some stupid movie preview I saw the other day, "They are in a glass case of emotion!" I don't think Dewey even knows what to do in this sort of situation.  
  
I think it was Freddy who figured out the song. They haven't talked about it, but when we were showing it to them, he was the only one who was really paying attention to the words. That's how Freddy decides if he likes a song. The words, not the music. I'll have to thank him. But you can tell right now, all he can think of is apologizing, or killing my dad. Summer's mom. But that's Freddy and his one track mind for you.  
  
I'm the only one not that surprised that Summer only cried once. She doesn't like being upset in front of anyone. Her mom taught her that the only emotion she should show in front of people is happiness. I wish she didn't need to cry at all, but there's nothing I can do now. You can't exactly change the past. If you could, my mom wouldn't be dead right now.  
  
Now, Summer has her head on my shoulder. She fell asleep a few minutes ago. I guess that's a good thing. She's gone through a lot today. My mind keeps going back to when I was restraining her in her room. You could tell she just wanted to collapse from exhaustion then and there. I don't think she's ever really been well rested for a while. When her emotion does explode she gets exhausted. She sleeps for at least three hours. She runs on pure adrenaline during those times. Today she had two.  
  
I hate to admit it, but I'm scared that I'm not going to stay in town. Summer will end up living with her dad, but, I'll probably end up in the foster care system or something. That's one of the reasons I agreed to our pact. I figured as long as we had the support system within us, we wouldn't think about telling someone. I wanted to leave my dad, but I didn't want to leave the band or my friends. Now the worry is back because we've told, and I could end up leaving.  
  
Marta POV  
  
Just when I think I can't cry anymore, more tears show up. I've never experienced anything bad. No one close to me's ever been hurt or killed. I didn't know it was possible to be this upset. Me and Tomeka are the only one's that are crying. Are we the only ones that care enough? Even Summer isn't crying. It doesn't make sense. Doesn't anyone feel bad enough for the two of them to not care about what the band thinks?  
  
The second day we had Dewey as Mr. S, he gave us all nicknames because he didn't know our names. Zack, was Zack Attack. Well, Zack got attacked. That has to be the crudest thing I've ever thought. But it's true. Zack was getting attacked nearly everyday. It was almost like a premonition on Dewey's part. At the time, I could only think of that one episode of Saved by the Bell. The band they had was called that. That band broke up. Part of me wants to wonder if that'll happen to us, but the other part says it doesn't matter. Your friends are going through bad times.  
  
Why can't life be simple, like a TV sitcom? Everything's always solved in half an hour. Everything would be so much easier if life was like that. But I guess that's the point. Not everything's supposed to be easy. That's what my mom told me when I started gymnastics and couldn't even do a cartwheel. It's funny. You make connections at the weirdest times. Gymnastics and abuse. Those things go together well. Not.  
  
Summer's nickname was Tinkerbell. At first I didn't get it. I didn't know her at all. To me she was just the priss who got good grades, never did anything wrong, and then bossed everyone around, tattling to the teacher. She wasn't anything like the little pixie from Peter Pan. But then the band came. Everything started to make sense. Whenever a fight came up, she was able to solve it and get everyone to calm down. She worked her magic to get us in and to our first Battle of the Bands. Just like a good fairy would. She was a real person, but until the band came, no one besides Katie noticed. She was small like a fairy. Only about a quarter of an inch taller than me, but I never noticed. She hasn't even grown that much since fifth grade. Maybe an inch. Now I'm wondering if it's because her mom didn't take care of her like a mother should. Peter Pan took care of Tinkerbell. I get the feeling Zack is Summer's Peter Pan. He takes care of her. Tinkerbell was willing to take poison meant for Peter Pan by the end of it all. She nearly died. But everyone saved her because they clapped. Clap if you believe in fairies! It worked every time. Tinkerbell was alive and well again. In a way, Summer took the poison for Zack today, taking abuse while he got safely upstairs. But no one's clapping for her.  
  
Wow. That one took a while to write. I hope I represented all the characters well.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "My grandmother started walking five miles a day when she was 60. She's 97 today and we don't know where the hell she is."—Ellen DeGeneres  
  
This is a really quick update, but here are the people who did get a chance to review.  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo  
  
Veggie-Babu-Chan  
  
Swimmerkitti 


	6. ch5

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: Thank you all reviewers. This chapter is a bit of a zoom forward in time, simply because I struggled too much trying to write situations with the police and social workers. Anything important that happened during the time I'm skipping is explained though. A note I forgot in the grade/age explanation, the middle school grades for the purpose of this story are sixth and seventh. Simply because it works better than going to eighth grade. This means that eighth grade and up is high school. This chapter also contains the winner of the poll. It was a landslide. Who is with Freddy? Read to find out. The song I'm mentioning in this chapter isn't exactly the band, but it's an artist that they must have an inkling for respect for, and the lyrics, though I'm not typing them, fit Zack and Summer pretty well. The chorus does anyway.  
  
Ch5  
  
"Summer, if we're going to do this, you have to sit still." Katie groaned.  
  
It had been three days since Summer and Zack had told of their problems, and it was now the night of the seventh grade semi-formal. Summer was living alone with her dad now, and Freddy had convinced his parents to get the social workers to let Zack stay with them. They were working on becoming his legal guardians. It was funny how things worked out. "What if I don't want to do this?" Summer crossed her arms.  
  
"We're not letting you go to the last dance at the middle school with a black eye." Marta rolled her eyes. "We are going to make you look fabulous ."  
  
Summer feigned surprise as Alicia grabbed a brush. "Now, close your eyes and rest until we are done making you one of the sexiest girls to show up at the dance." Reluctantly, Summer closed her eyes, and the girls of the band began to work. "Katie, you do make-up. Marta, clothes. Tomeka, accessorize her. I'll do hair."  
  
It was 45 minutes later when Summer was sent into a room with all the mirrors removed to change while the others got ready. Marta began applying lip gloss. "She's going to look awesome."  
  
Tomeka nodded. "Zack will be falling at her feet."  
  
"He's already falling." Alicia smirked. "This'll just make him fall harder. Hopefully our other surprise will get em loosened up."  
  
"Nothing loosens Zack up like a show." Katie assured. "And... well...nothing loosens Summer up. Unless she's really comfortable."  
  
"We'll just have to make sure she is then." Marta grinned. "How do you think Freddy's doing prepping Zack?"  
  
"Knowing Freddy? Badly." Katie began pulling her hair into the twist she had wore to every Battle of the Bands. "He probably didn't even give him the clothes we went out and found for him."  
  
"If he didn't I'll go medieval on his ass." Alicia remarked. "Those clothes were perfect for Zack."  
  
"If you have to go medieval, could you wait until I've gotten a slow dance and a kiss? I happen to enjoy boys who don't walk funny." Katie laughed. "We already know they like each other. All we have to do is make sure they're stuck together. They don't have to look perfect."  
  
"But we want them to look perfect." Tomeka pointed out. "They need to blow each others minds."  
  
"There's no doubt that won't happen. These outfits are hot. And we only left enough hair gel for exactly what Freddy loves doing to his hair and to make Zack's perfect. His mom helped clear it all out." Marta began combing pink into her blond locks. "This night will be perfect. They're going to look great, feel great, and since Summer taught him in sixth grade, they can both dance. What could go wrong?"  
  
Famous last words.  
  
§ § §  
  
Zack pulled his ringing cell-phone from his pants pocket almost before it rang. "Hello?" Freddy gave him a look that said, 'how did you do that?' before turning back to the mirror.  
  
"Is there anyone in the room with you?"  
  
Zack smiled at Summer's voice. "Yeah, Dewey."  
  
"The girls are planning on set us up."  
  
"Really? That's great."  
  
"They've done my hair, make-up, and jewelry, and given me clothes to wear. From what I've heard, the stuff Freddy gave you, they bought too. I have an idea though. Just to freak them out."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Once we see each other, we're gonna stare for a minute, and then you're gonna kiss me. Passionately. Like that one time when we went to see that special airing of The Princess Bride at the park and it started raining at the very end."  
  
Zack instantly remembered that kiss. "That'll definitely blow the audience away, Dewey."  
  
"That's the point. After that we play clueless to their questioning for a while. If we want we could come clean. Or we could let them think it was their magic that brought us together."  
  
"I gotcha. I think our first option is better overall. We might want to try out the second for a while though."  
  
"Yeah. That'll really get em going. I'll see you in a about an hour. Great solo today."  
  
"You had a great solo too Dewey." Zack hung up a grin on his face.  
  
"Why the hell did Dewey just call you?" Freddy turned around. "And why do you have that goofy look on your face? You look like you just saw Keira Knightley naked or something."  
  
"He just wanted to tell me that we're going to sing the new song for Battle of the Bands, and to ask my opinion on if we should have Summer sing it or get one of the girls to do it."  
  
"Shouldn't he be asking Summer that question?" Zack shrugged. "That still does not explain your gaga face."  
  
"Maybe you better check the dosage on your meds man. Your hallucinating. Why would I have a gaga face after talking to Dewey?"  
  
"Maybe you're taking after Billy."  
  
"Go back to your primping Freddy."  
  
"I'm not primping. I am giving my hair mad style." Freddy grabbed a can of hairspray.  
  
"And ruining the ozone layer at the same time. If I'm recalling this correctly, you're the man, Spazzy."  
  
"Shut up, Zack Attack."  
  
Zack sat down on Freddy's desk. "Whatever man."  
  
§ § §  
  
"Summer, you look fabulous." Marta grinned. "Once we go through those doors guys are going to be falling at your feet."  
  
Summer had her hair in a messy bun, two sticks stuck through it. One pink, one black. Each had a skull on the top. Her earrings were two black dangling guitars. She had her black eye completely covered. Her only eye makeup was charcoal gray eyeliner. Her only other make up, was a plain vanilla gloss. Katie had decided that her lips were colorful enough. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a pink guitar hanging from it. She wore a black tank top and a short sleeved pink fishnet top. Her skirt was a black miniskirt with zippers on the pockets and two sections of pink polka dots. She also wore black knee high nylons with black wedge sandals.  
  
"We're not going in until Zack and Freddy get here." Katie reminded. "But you do look awesome."  
  
"There they are now." Tomeka pointed at a black Volvo. Zack and Freddy soon stepped out.  
  
Summer had to admit, if she hadn't made the plan with Zack, she'd be fantasizing about kissing him seeing him now. He wore a black short sleeved shirt with vertical white pinstripes and fitted black pants. His hair had a tiny bit of gel in it, giving it small spikes. "Hey Zack, Freddy."  
  
It was clear Zack was blown away. "Hey." Their plan quickly went into action. They were staring for about half a minute before he pulled her into a passionate kiss that she put no move to stop.  
  
"Uh, is it me, or did that happen really quick?" Freddy asked standing next to Katie.  
  
The entire group watched in fascination. "No, it happened pretty quick." Katie nodded. "I've never seen either of them act like this before. I don't think I've seen anyone act like that before. Even in movies."  
  
Alicia shook her head. "Shouldn't they be coming up for air soon? I mean. Damn. Even my sister can't last this long."  
  
It was a few more minutes before Zack and Summer broke apart. "Let's get in there." Zack smiled at Summer, slipping his arm around her shoulder and beginning to walk inside.  
  
"Aren't you guys going to explain?" Marta asked, causing the two to stop and turn around.  
  
"Explain what?" Summer replied, smiling.  
  
Alicia looked pointedly at them. "Why you two just pounced on each other. You're acting like you've been dating since you were six."  
  
Zack laughed shortly. "No. I'd say we started just about now. Are we going to go in there or not?"  
  
The rest of the group looked at each other. Katie sighed. "Might as well."  
  
Zack and Summer walked behind the rest of the group, exchanging a quick high five before going back into lovey-dovey mode. Inside, the two attracted much attention, sneaking kisses and staring at each other as they walked to the gym. At the gymnasium entrance, stood Dewey, to the surprise of Zack and Summer, jaw dropped in shock. "When did this happen?"  
  
Freddy shook his head. "About three minutes ago. Sickening isn't it?"  
  
Katie slapped his arm lightly. "It's romantic."  
  
"And they're like that?" Dewey did a quick eyebrow wave. "Never mind, We've got a show to put on. Your instruments are on the stage. School of Rock is the song."  
  
The group began walking but then Zack stopped. "Wait. What?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Forgot to tell you two. We're opening up and then I'm DJ for the rest of this shindig." Dewey explained. "Now, pry yourself off of Summer and get to your guitar. Summer, introduce us, then join the backup singers. Let's rock guys."  
  
§ § §  
  
Summer and Zack walked, arms around each other towards the exit of the gym, listening to Katie and Freddy trying not to laugh.  
  
"Do you think it's safe for us to be leaving them alone?" Freddy was asking. "They are all over each other."  
  
In the hallway, Summer burst out laughing. "This is so much fun! Did you see the look on their faces? Talk about priceless!"  
  
"I know. They're going to freak when we tell them the truth." They talked for a while about their plot before Zack asked the question. "How are things with your dad going?"  
  
"Pretty good. He's trying his best at actually acting like a father. He even promised to make it to the graduation tomorrow. That'll be a first."  
  
"That's great." Zack smiled. "I'm glad he's turning his act around."  
  
"So am I. What about you? Is life with Freddy all it's cracked up to be?"  
  
"It's not that bad. If he's not around adults. He just acts up around his parents for the sake of acting up."  
  
They exited and began walking to where the side of the gym was. "I kinda miss not seeing you everyday in the tree house." Summer remarked. "It was nice being able to just go there and talk, without any expectations of how to act around the band."  
  
"I know. But, maybe it's for the better we don't. We'll start acting like a normal couple. And I'm sure once they learn we've been dating since we were eleven, they'll give us a bit more space."  
  
"I don't think we're ever going to be a normal couple Zack."  
  
"I don't think I wanna be." He paused. "This isn't the best time to ask you this, but I never got a chance to. Are you really OK with what happened with my dad? I know you said you are to the band but you never have been known to say how you really feel with them."  
  
Summer paused for a moment. Listening to the music coming through the gym wall. It was Tiny Dancer by Elton John. If she wasn't mistaken, the very beginning. "I promise, I really am fine. Dance with me?" Zack didn't answer but grabbed her hand pulling her in close, and they slowly began swaying to the music, her head on his shoulder. He didn't notice the solitary tear leaking out of her eye. On the bridge of the song she looked up. "Zack, when I complimented you on the solo on the phone today, I wanted to say something else."  
  
"What is it?" The two kept dancing.  
  
"What I really wanted to say was that I loved you. I know we discussed that for now, we were just going to use the solo code because love was a big step, but after everything that's happened at that moment all I wanted to do was tell you that I really did love you, not that you had a nice solo. I'll understand if you want to stick with the code, but--,"  
  
"Summer." Zack interrupted putting I finger to her lips. "I love you too. If you don't want to, there's no more code."  
  
Summer hugged him a bit tighter. "Thank you." She leaned in for a quick kiss, and then put her head back on his shoulder, savoring the moment.  
  
That's all for this chapter. The next chapter will be more of the dance. Please give me feedback on the song I used, and a suggestion for a song to be played next chapter. Or feedback in general. Take your pick.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "Outside of a dog, a book is man's best friend. Inside of a dog, it's too dark to read."—Groucho Marx  
  
And a final thanks to all reviewers.  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
Nanners-77  
  
firefairy6655 


	7. ch6

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you all reviewers. I hate to inform you, this is the last chapter of the Watch Me Bleed saga. = This brings me to my question. I have many more ideas, but they are not all necessarily a follow up to this story. Which would you prefer seeing? A sequel to this, or a different idea all together? This will be really helpful to organizing my ideas. I also have cut the idea of having a whole lot more of the dance. This worked better with my lack of ability to write endings.  
  
Ch6 It was 20 minutes later inside the gymnasium when the fight broke out between two unnamed seventh graders. This nearly caused a riot. After this had calmed down, Mr. Haskins showed up on the stage. "Unfortunately, due to the irresponsible behavior of your peers, we are sending you all home. This behavior has created an unruly environment and it is in your best interest if you return home. We are asking that you all call your parents and ask them to pick you up." Most of the students groaned but complied, pulling cell-phones.  
  
Freddy and Katie found Zack and Summer at a far corner. "This sucks." Freddy complained. "We're supposed to have another two hours."  
  
"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Katie grabbed a cup of punch on the near by table. "Mr. Haskins is not going to change his mind. We might as well just go home."  
  
"Are you two nuts? Do you wanna have your date or not?" Summer pulled out her cell-phone. "Call your parents. Ask if you can go to the park. They're showing Jaws in half an hour."  
  
Freddy took after Katie, grabbing a punch. "What if we don't want to see Jaws?"  
  
"Did I say anything about actually watching the movie? Don't forget to ask for Zack too. Katie you use my phone."  
  
Freddy looked at Katie after she grabbed Summer's phone. "Did Summer, just suggest that we make out for two hours?"  
  
"She has been acting weird tonight. But trust me when I say this. Go with it."  
  
Zack meanwhile looked at Summer. "Shouldn't you be calling your dad?"  
  
"He's still out on his business trip until early tomorrow morning." Summer assured. "As long as I get enough rest for graduation tomorrow, I'm fine."  
  
"Then, let's get to the park."  
  
§ § §  
  
"Man that end explosion never gets old!" Freddy exclaimed as the movie ended. As it all turned out, he was just trying to be difficult, challenging about the movie.  
  
"It was definitely better than staying at the dance would have been." Katie agreed standing. The two couples had been the only people in the park, most people opting for more structured movie environments. "What do you guys think?"  
  
Zack and Summer were holding each other, leaning against a tree. "It was good." They sighed.  
  
"I should be getting home." Summer informed, looking at Zack.  
  
"Yeah. You need rest for your speech tomorrow."  
  
"And then Sunday, we're having our two year anniversary picnic." Summer smiled.  
  
"Wait!" Katie interrupted. "Two years?"  
  
Zack was smirking. "Did we forget to mention that?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Freddy nodded. "Ya did. Two years? That means you were dating when we were eleven. How did you keep this from us?"  
  
Summer didn't give a straight answer. "We didn't tell you. Kind of simple, don't you think?" She paused. "I've got to go. Love you Z."  
  
"Love you too Mermer."  
  
Thus, our story comes to a close. I'm sorry this was so short, and a generally crappy ending. I'm horrible at these. I hope you liked it, but I mostly care if you enjoyed the story overall. If you chose to review one last time for this story, please answer my question. I will repeat it for those who skipped over the author's notes. For my next story, should I write a sequel to this, or a totally different idea altogether?  
  
Random Quote of the Day : "As a woman, I find it very embarrassing to be in a meeting and realize I'm the only one in the room with balls."—Rita Mae Brown  
  
And now, a thank you to everyone who reviewed this story.  
  
Nanners-77  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo  
  
Swimmerkitti  
  
firefairy6655  
  
Veggie-Babu-chan  
  
supergirljen  
  
pianoplayer502  
  
S.S.I  
  
xobadrhymer03  
  
iLuVkEvInClArK  
  
Phish Food  
  
writerdude3000 


End file.
